1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for interengaging or mating a pair of rows of slide fastener coupling elements carried on a pair of stringer tapes, respectively.
2. Prior Art
To interengage a pair of rows of slide fastener coupling elements carried on a pair of stringer tapes, respectively, it has been known to press unengaged rows of coupling elements against each other solely by use of a pair of presser rollers. A common drawback encountered with such prior art is that the individual coupling elements on the stringer tapes are liable to objectionably slant and thus often end up with irregular element-to-element distance or pitch.
Attempts have been made to solve the above problem. To this end, it has been proposed to utilize a pair of toothed wheels each disposed concentrically of one of the presser rollers, the teeth of each wheel being meshable with one of the rows of coupling elements. However, with this arrangement, the individual coupling elements would be easily impaired by the teeth of the wheels and smooth and accurate mating of the opposed rows of coupling elements is difficult to achieve.